The Shuffleboard Queens
by Blind Zen Archer
Summary: I took a song by a folk musician who I think is awesome, named Dierdre Flint, and I set the word to scenes. AU, implies that there are things other than fairly tale endings to relationships. I think this might be my favorite of what I've done...


The Shuffleboard Queens by Blind Zen Archer 

Another product of my boredom!

Some background...

The song used here is by a really neat folk singer lady named Dierdre Flint. She's cool. She played in my Dorm Hall because she's nice. And she signed CDs and went out for pizza with people. 'Was listening to her CD and got a neat idea for a videofic. 

If you like this, visit her website at [ http://deirdreflint.com/][1] please?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own GW or Ms. Flint's bitchin' music. (Can folk music be called Bitchin'? Oh well, I suppose I just did...) Examples of less than perfect lives. Implied Yuri, maybe. Oh, and I took some liberties with the timeline. 

The Shuffleboard Queens by Blind Zen Archer 

Scenes of Sally and Noin attempting to hijack the Wing Gundam, ending with Noin flying off in the transport

> _Last time I saw you, you had a ticket in your hand going one way, You'd put the furniture out on the curb for the Salvation Army to take away._

Noin and Sally in Preventer uniforms, obviously working in different parts of the colonies

> _And you don't call like you used to, and I don't write like I should And now you're telling me life's gotten so I nearly lost you for good._

Splitscreen of Sally having a fight with Wufei, and Noin having a fight with Zechs. Yelling, doorslamming, ending with the two looking out a window, apparently at each other

> _Well you've been the high notes in my laughter since you've gone, If I'd know now as I waved you goodbye, I'd have flagged that Amtrak and gotten on. And foolish goals we derided are my companions well known._

Scenes of the two women trying to make up with the men, trying to keep kids under control, and finally shots of them buried under paperwork in separate offices

> _I guess you're finding out your own way life gets lonely alone..._

_But when the love of our lives has passed away, and our hair has turned silver or blue or gray, Don't forget I'll be calling you..._

An older Noin, looking at a picture of Sally and herself at some sort of a party with the G-boys, picks up the phone

_Don't forget we have things to do..._

Sally, also alone, picks up the phone and smiles for the first time since the first few scenes

> _Buy us a condo in retirement land, wear polyester and start up a band. Be every virile man's savior, embarrass our kids with imprudent behavior..._

Shots of Sally and Noin in what is obviously a seaside retirement town, basically being dirty old women.

> _And maybe realize our dreams..._

Scenes of Noin winning a powerboat race, and Sally being crowned at a 'Silver Beauty' contest

> _You and me girl, we'll be the Shuffleboard Queens._

Scenes of younger Noin and Sally at an Alliance academy, talking over lunch, laughing, joking, and enjoying themselves

> _Oh, the grand lives we mapped out, oh the grand dames we'd be, I never knew how much I leaned on you, 'til I found only me._

Scenes of younger Sally working in a Medical Clinic, and of a younger Noin training at Lake Victoria, including a deliberate fall during a training run to allow Zechs to get ahead of her

> _And I don't call like I used to, nothing much left to say, Cause I don't really have to tell you, I've put my dreams all away._

Sally and Noin sitting down in Preventer uniforms, talking quietly, guesturing slightly at a table where Zechs and Wufei are sitting, obviously trading stories

> _So every wish that runs through you, throughout the years write them down. And I swear that when we get to the other end, we'll do them all before we hit the ground._

Scenes of older Sally and Noin Skydiving, windsurfing, dancing, and playing cards out on a sunny porch somewhere

> _Oh the good times we'll have them, like the days we once had, So don't you go start doing things like learning good wine from bad._

Older Sally and Noin, collapsed on a couch, smiling

> _When the love of our lives has passed away, and our hair has turned silver or blue or gray, Don't forget, I'll be calling you. Don't forget, we have things to do..._

Sally and Noin getting visits from Grandkids, whom they shower with presents, candy, and generally spoil

> _Buy us a condo in retirement land, wear polyester and start up a band._

Sally and Noin going to a beach

> _Find us a nude beach, and practice our catcalls,_

Sally and Noin doing exactly that, making several men blush

> _Write feminist poetry and our names on men's stalls, and maybe realize our dreams..._

Sally and Noin playing Shuffleboard and laughing together

> _You and me, girl, we'll be the Shuffleboard Queens..._

Well, that pretty much came to me out of delirium. What do you all think? 

The End

Blind Zen Archer 

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][2]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][3]

   [1]:  http://deirdreflint.com/
   [2]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [3]: ../BZA.shtml



End file.
